The present invention relates to a low cost new internal combustion engine with increased mechanical efficiency, fuel saver and pollution controlled and in particular, a new internal combustion engine having an improved lubricating mechanism so as to increase mechanical efficiency, diminution of wear, elimination of destructive heating together with an introduction of earlier ignition/injection system thereby getting extra time to burn the fuel without knock and noise due to increase in mechanical octane/cetane numbers of engines resulting in achieving increased fuel economy with exhausts/end products leaving the system thereby control pollutants.
This low cost new internal combustion engine technology ({fraction (2/4)} cycle) finds wide applications for automotive including racing, locomotive, marine, industrial, agricultural, aeronautical fields and all other piston-type reciprocating new as well as old in-use internal combustion engine giving real performance benefits to the user.
It may here now be reflected that till date developments in internal combustion engines are based on expensive materials and high cost technology like engine management system and also by using costly petroleum based Fuels, lubricants with formulated additive packages for achieving better fuel economy, performance and reduction of tail pipe emissions.
A major concern today is to improve fuel efficiency, by adding additive packages or concentrates to the compositions of fuels, lubricants for reducing friction, emissions, deposits, knock, vapour lock, corrosion, valves recession and for improving spark enhancing,ignition quality, cleaning in internal combustion engines which are safe for environmental and economically attractive. However the addition of additives causes the misapprehension of fuel and lubricant and deteriorates internal combustion engines. Fuel economy, Safety, Performance and Emission are formed varying from engine to engine of similar category.
In practice, it is observed that at present in internal combustion engine some inner surface of the cylindrical bearing are lubricated by providing circular oil groove at the centre of bearings and/or with oil pockets. As a result of insufficient lubrication, wear begins from the very first day itself caused by the rubbing velocity at the instant of starting as the oil film formation depends on the squeezed oil quantity entering the clearance volume either from pressure feed or splash system. Trlbology includes the relationship between friction, lubrication and wear. The friction between rotating, oscillating, sliding, rotary, reciprocating and intermittent reciprocating contacting parts can be drastically reduced by the presence of lubricating films between contacting surfaces. The function of lubricant is to separate appropriately the two contacting surfaces and so reduce both mechanical and fluid friction.
It is further noticed that the interfaces between crankshaft main journalxe2x80x94main insert bearing, crankshaft big end journalxe2x80x94connecting rod big end insert bearing, connecting rod small endxe2x80x94piston pin, piston bossxe2x80x94piston pin, piston and ringsxe2x80x94cylinder liner, cam-follower, rocker arm pivot-rocker arm shaft, rocker arm padxe2x80x94valve stem, push rod joints, tappetxe2x80x94tappet bore and others, are subjected to high load with moderate relative velocity and designed to operate in the hydrodynamic, transient and boundary lubrication regime. Hydrodynamic regime will be effective only with respect to rotational inertia forces of components. However, fluctuating inertia forces of reciprocating masses and enormous gas pressure acting on the piston crown, piston pin and small end causes engine bearing load fluctuations and ultimately affects the hydrodynamic lubrication regime. In addition, during stop and go operations and at the moment of starting the engine from rest or just prior to coming to rest, the hydrodynamic lubrication regime shifts through transient lubrication regime and then to boundary lubrication regime as rotational speed decreases, inducing high frictional forces in the interface causing rubbing velocity and wear. The interface connecting rod small endxe2x80x94piston pin and piston pinxe2x80x94piston boss does not enjoy continuous rotation motion and absence of hydrodynamic lubrication regime is significant and only acceptable lubrication due to upper and lower reversals.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a low cost new internal combustion engine with increased mechanical efficiency, fuel saver and pollution controlled, which is novel in its construction and obviates all disadvantages and drawbacks associated with the internal combustion engine which is simple in its construction, cheap in original costs and most important is its wide applications for automotive including racing, locomotive, marine, industrial, agricultural, aeronautical fields and all other piston-type reciprocating engine as well as in old in-use internal combustion engine giving real performance benefits to the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a low cost new internal combustion engine which saves fuel considerably and controls pollutant/cleaner combustion end products/exhausts.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a low cost new internal combustion engine having a novel lubrication system to maintain adequate hydrodynamic lubrication regime for proper lubrication, good stability, sufficient cooling, build high film strength to resist fatigue stress, avoid incipient wear, reduce friction and thereby increase fuel efficiency, safety, performance and reduce exhaust emission.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide low cost new internal combustion engine which is having a closed continuous lubricating oil grooves at pressure feed zone and open ended grooves for splash feed zone on the cylindrical interface of the contacting parts to achieve high film strength without affecting the load bearing capacity for reducing friction.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a low cost new internal combustion engine which is having various types of oil grooves namely, helical, spiral, circular, curved, straight and the nature of grooves are cross-cut, parallel, continuous or a combination thereof depending on the nature of relative motions and loading.
Yet a still another object of the present invention is to provide a low cost new internal combustion engine wherein by incorporating above said lubrication patterns the physical and chemical delays are reduced thereby enabling the engine to bum the formulated fuel without knock and combustion noise and increases mechanical octane/cetane numbers.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a low cost new internal combustion engine which facilitates the rise of low octane/cetane rating fuels reducing requirements of additives involving use of low cost fuels.
A still another further object of the present invention is to provide a low cost new internal combustion engine which facilitates the use of low grade lubricant oil without certain additives making it cheaper in cost.
Keeping the above objects in mind, the present invention thus provides a low cost internal combustion engine with increased mechanical efficiency, fuel saver and pollution controlled comprises main insert bearing which support a crankshaft having rotary motion for converting sliding motion of piston(s) due to pressure of combustion system; the said crankshaft is connected to the said piston through a connecting rod without or with cross head and piston pin; the said connecting rod whose big end attached to the said crankshaft by big end insert bearings for rotary motion and small end attached to said piston pin through connecting rod small end bush or directly for transmitting oscillating motion and the said piston pin connected directly to the piston pin bosses of the said piston having piston skirt for guiding inside the cylinder bore for reciprocating motions; camshaft driven by the said crankshaft for actuating inlet and exhaust valves/injectors controlling the said combustion system; the said camshaft supported by cam bush or cam journal housing in cylinder head for transmitting rotary motion of said cam shaft to sliding motion of tappet inside tappet bore or cam follower inside cam follower bore, Fuel injection pump roller tappet inside fuel injection roller tappet bore; rocker arm mounted on rocker shaft through rocker arm bush or directly for transmitting intermittent reciprocating motion and engaged on one side with push rod pushed up by said tappet and other end engaged with valve stem for actuating said valves or injectors; lubricant oil used to lubricate the interfaces of contacting parts for lubrication; the said combustion system draws homogenous mixture of fuel and air have spark ignition device for ignition or with metered-out charges of fuel injected by an injection device controlled by spring governed centrifugal advance mechanism for the self regulation of ignition or injection with respect to crank angle for effective utilisation of combustion pressure acting on the crown of the said piston without knock or combustion noise and combustion noise and combustion end products leave the said combustion system as exhaust emission, characterised in that the lubricating system consists of:
(a) at least one first cross cut oil groove formed at the interface cylindrical bearing surface of the contacting parts on the inner surface of main insert bearing, connecting rod big end insert bearing, cross head bearing, connecting rod small end bush, connecting rod small end, piston-pin bosses, cam bush, cam follower bore, fuel injection pump roller tappet bore, rocker arm bush, rocker arm and on the outer surface of piston skirt, cam shaft main journal, rocker arm shaft, tappet, cam follower, fuel injection pump roller tappet adopted as reservoir for receiving and distributing oil frown the supply source, the crosscut points being positioned at the maximum stress zones for maintaining adequate oil supply for cooling and reducing contact in interface;
(b) at least one second circular oil groove formed at the interface cylindrical bearing surface of the contacting parts on the outer surface of piston skirt, tappet, cam follower, fuel injection pump roller tappet, cam shaft main journal, rocker arm shaft and on the inner surface of main insert bearing,connecting rod big end insert bearing, cross head bearing, connecting rod small end bush, connecting rod small end, piston-pin bosses, piston skirt, cam bush, cam follower bore, fuel injection pump roller tappet bore, rocker arm bush and rocker arm for receiving and distributing oil to the said first cross cut oil groove for maintaining adequate oil supply;
(c) at least one third axial oil groove intersecting with first or second oil grooves and/or in communication with oil escape groove or hole formed on the piston skirt outer surface for maintaining adequate lubricating oil supply for proper sliding motion, cooling and avoid contact due to thrust force with said cylinder bore;
(d) at least one deep xe2x80x9cvxe2x80x9d furrow formed on the upper surface of rocker arm lengthwise for onward transmission of escape oil to both ends;
(e) at least one slot formed on the side or upper surface of rocker arm for onward transmission of escape oil to both ends; and
(f) the said spark ignition or fuel injection device having spring governed centrifugal advance fly weights for self reguiation in proportion with engine speed from idle to maximum engine speed.
In internal combustion engine, the major friction is at moving part cylindrical interfaces, which are subjected to rotary, oscillating, sliding, reciprocating and intermittent reciprocating relative motions, varying rubbing velocities and fluctuating loading.
By providing closed continuous lubricating oil grooves at pressure feed zone and open ended grooves for splash feed zone on the cylindrical interface of the contacting parts to achieve high film strength without affecting the load bearing capacity for reducing friction.
The types of oil grooves are helical, spiral, circular, curved, straight and the nature of grooves are cross-cut, parallel, continuous or a combination thereof depending on the nature of relative motions and loading. The location, selection, formation and advantages of grooves in interfaces of cylindrical contacting surfaces of moving parts are best explained in description with drawings.
The direct advantage of introduction of this lubrication pattern in present invention reduces the friction and improves the relative movement of the contacting parts.
Hence improvement in mechanical efficiency and increased performance besides assists each component to do its intended activity properly by improving relative motion without disturbances. As a result of physical activities of engine component perfection, physical delay is reduced.
The chemical activities are also perfected as a result of controlled combustion on perfectly sealed interfaces which are achieved by improvement in proper actuation and seating of inlet and exhaust valves on its seats and improvement in piston motion and its seating with the cylinder bore. Hence perfecting chemical activities reduce chemical delay.
On account of reduction of physical and chemical delays, the ability of the engine to burn the formulated fuel without knock/combustion noise, increase mechanical octane/cetane numbers of internal combustion engine by incorporating this lubrication pattern.
The original formulated fuel thus becomes the premium fuel facilitating engine design with higher/lower compression ratios for further better performance with the limitation being imposed by the nature of application, operating temperature and stricter emission standards or to introduce earlier ignition/injection timing for providing sufficient time to burn the fuel to extract more work at the output shaft and leaving the products of combustion reducing pollutants.
Hence this is a low cost new engine design technology according to this invention. It is economical even to implement this new engine technology for in-use new engine at any time and in-use old engine during major overhaul period giving real performance benefits to the user.
Chemicals added to the fuel as additives increases the fuel cost besides contribute to misapprehension of fuel and initiate toxic exhaust emissions. Incorporating this new engine design technology facilitate the use or low octane/cetane rating fuel without certain additives reduces the requirements or additives. It therefore become further object of the invention to disclose a low cost fuel design technology based on the improvement made in internal combustion engine with respect to earlier said objective.
The operating temperature range of lubricant is narrowed down by incorporating this new engine design technology facilitate the use of low-grade lubricant oil without certain additives making it cheaper as well as indirectly contribute to reduce toxic exhaust emissions by preventing misapprehension of lubricant oil. It therefore become the still further object of the invention to disclose a low cost lubrication oil design technology based on the improvement made in internal combustion engine with respect to earlier said objective.
In short, with the improvement made in the internal combustion engine with respect to the above objectives, the strategy for the control of pollution will thus become apparent as excess air coefficient, enhanced earlier static and self regulated ignition/injection without knock and noise in the combustion system reduces CO, UBHC, NOx and particulate in the exhaust emission which is yet another object of the invention.